


The Demon Inside

by WhiteRose53



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, Demon, Depression, F/F, Violent Thoughts, violent bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose53/pseuds/WhiteRose53
Summary: "Was it hard?"  He asked.  "Was it painful?" His foot grinded me into the ground, I wrentched out my fingers spasming the dirt. "Yes. . of course it was painful." My eyes turned up to him, and my hoarse voice had a bitter twist, "but it's more painful than anything you could ever do, Cardin." I spat his name out, and he happily dug his foot harder into my ribs.It wasnt hard being different, they have  always laughed at me, they have always kicked me into the ground. My sister. . .she was never there to stop it. Even when she knew, she left me to fight the demons my self. I just deal with the pain, the darkness is swallowing me whole and I deal with it, unnoticed. I no longer long for her help. . .I keep it all inside.Having Silver eyes was a rare characteristic, my mother had them and naturally I do too, to chips of glistening silver. .That wasn't why they bullied me, its because they couldn't hear. I'm different, I heard a voice. . .I heard. . .his voice. . .





	1. All a Lie

"Ruby! Ruby!?" I groaned as Weiss stool me out of bed, so I got up "Yes?" I said, annoyed "We're late for school, your sister and Blake already left" I stared at the cloak "Shit!" I got up so quickly as I can and get ready "seriously, this is every day. Learn to woke up early"

"Well, sorry. I wouldn't be like this if my dawn alarm would just go off" I said, just about done putting on my clothes "you mean the alarm you trashed out the window?" Weiss says, rolling her eyes. I giggled "yeah, forgot about that. Anyways help me look for my cloak" I said, trying to find it, but it's nowhere in sight. "No way, you do it yourself." Saying that she went into the bathroom. I looked at my stuff, still looking, than saw a letter on my desk.

Letter  
Hello grade skipper, if you want you toy back then come get it. I'll be at the back of the school, waiting. -Cardin  
P.S. come alone 

"Weiss..." I said though the bathroom door "go to class without me." My voice deepen. And without another one I dashed out of the room. "Ruby! Come back!" She shouted, but I didn't once look back.

That was my mother's..she gave it to me before she left...and now Cardin has it..how? Damn it! How!? 

******

Moments later, I made it to the back school, but I saw no one. "Cardin!" I called out. No answer. I called out again and someone kicked me in the back. Shoving me on the ground hard. Looking up, I saw Cardin and growled "Cardin...you have no right taking my things...you can hit, punch, kick and torture..but there's no way in hell..you can take my damn cloak. "Cool it, Grade Skipper. He stepped on my hand.

"Ah!" I yelled, sweat already forming on my forehead. "Still mad that I Beat you?" He presses hard. "As if. I let you win." He said and connected his fist to my face "Oof!" I lay my hand on my face " bastard..." I whispered and started to get up but he sent another blow.

"Ha, come mutt, come at me" my eyes widened how did he? I thought impossible ... "how?..tell me how you know?... I did everything in my power to hide it" I raised my voice "So how!?" I was going to punch him but for some reason, he's faster then me.. he dodged kneeing me in the gut. 

I stepped back holding my stomach "you can't tell anyone! It'll ruin me!" 

"Ruin you? Ruby, you already did that yourself. Getting to this school..pretending that everything is fine. Look around you. Have you ever even thought that, people are just faking." He started

Faking? About what? 

He continued "You have no friends. Ever wonder why people glance your way? Why people laugh and giggle when they see you?" He smirked and walked to me.

I didn't move..when he got close enough, he leaned down "It's because they already knew who you are, What you are" He finished stepping back 

"No..." I swallowed hard "Even Weiss."  
I stopped breathing, he stared at something behind me and I turned. My heart stopped 

"Weiss?.." my voice broke "she helped me, she told everyone herself. She knew" he laughed "I don't believe that! She wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Your right. I wouldn't..but I did anyways." Weiss spoke up 

No...everything's all wrong..."Why?"  
I said "Because we are lovers" I felt a stab at my heart Cardin and Weiss? "I refuse to believe that lie!" 

"You don't have to..just watch" After Weiss said that, she walked towards Cardin and she suddenly pulled Cardin in a hard, most deep kiss I have ever seen. My heart broke into millions of pieces...why? It hurts so much... my heart races...it hurts...a voice came to me, deep and rusty 'Yes..it hurts so much that you can't even think..your anger is so high, why not let it control you?'   
Control... me? 'Yes...let it consume you, let your anger that you'

Yes...let it...she betrayed me..she humiliated me...without realizing it, my hands formed into fist and hot tears formed down my cheeks....I've been bullied for years, over and over again! But this...is just low.. I growled and I guess they heard, so they stopped their make out session. 

My eyes land on their hands..together "You..." something in me snapped, "I been betrayed.. humiliated..hurt..all of my surroundings..all the people..faked being my friends...pretended to laugh at my jokes.." my eyes turned Blood red

'Yes...get mad, get you anger out on them!' 

"I'll kill all of you!!" 

"Your just talk and no bite" he said, shooting me with something and all my anger went away...what? 'No!' The voice disappeared, now I'm left alone with my own thoughts.. "how?.."

I looked up and Cardin held a gun. But..the bullets were different than actual bullets we use in combat.."someone gave this to us, to stop you" he said, smirking, he came up to me and punched me, and the worse part..is that I let him..

I'm a monster... 

He kept kicking, punching, and I let him...Weiss just stared not moving and for the first time..I saw her tears.  
Them? Dating?.. I was heart broken, my head kept spinning. The woman I loved, loved another.

All this time...everything I heard...everyone I knew...was all a damn Lie.


	2. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you like this one! :3

Weiss' POV

"Go to class without me, i'll catch up to you" was all that ruby said after running out of the dorm room. i was going to chase after her when a voice stopped me in my tracks, "and where do you think your going, ice queen" that familiar disgusting voice piercing through my ears.

"Cardin Winchester, what brings you to our dorm? did you have something to do with ruby running off like that?" i spat coldly "maybe i did, maybe i didn't. who really cares."

"I care, so stop messing with her!." i growled the last word in his face 

"Ohhh. . . ice queen is angry" he smirked and i just stared him straight in the eyes with my ice blue eyes. "Anyways, i have a sliver bullet just for ruby, if you dont want me to use it, then pretend we're dating." my eyes widen "No!!" i shouted, but he started walking away "if you say so~" with that, he turned the corner and straight out the big wooden golden doors leading outside.

'Ruby. . . what should i do. . .he might kill you if i dont do something. . .' I thought to myself, thinking over and over again on what to do 'One day i hope you can forgive me. . .' with my mind made up, i walked out though the double doors and onto the fields of the silky warm grass

Ruby's POV

Everything i heard, everyone i knew. . . i looked up at weiss icy blue eyes. . .the one i loved was all but a Damn lie. my blood runs cold and my aura grew wider. . .but it felt more weird. . .more darker. . .my eyes blood shot red, and my aura changing colors suddenly.

"What's going on. . .? cardin what's happening to her!" i heard weiss shout out suddenly and Cardin's voice sound fearful "i. . .i don't know! the bullets should've been working! Her aura is getting stronger! How!?" the fear in his voice made me smile more wickedly "You wanted a monster?" i stood up, my voice was dark and rusty, my aura glowing red and black mixed. 

'kill. . .kill. . .kill. . .kill them all. . .' the voice inside my head repeatedly said "Then you got one. . ." my feet moved on its own, straight towards Cardin, my hand grabbed his arm and i squeezed tightly and hard "s..stop it! you're hurting me!!" The gun in his hand fired once, twice, than three times. it didn't phase me.

the sound of creaking and breaking bones stopped me in my tracks. . .'No. . .i dont want this, not in front of weiss. . .' i forced myself back and my aura died down, my eyes turning back to sliver and my body weakening a bit 'what are you waiting for? kill them! kill them all for fearing you! for hurting you!' the voice said in a deep scary voice "i won't!!" Stepping back, i looked at cardin's bleeding arm. . .then looking pass him with weiss staring at me. . .fear in her eyes. . ."ruby. . .what. . .are you?" weiss questioned. . .i looked down, couldn't dare look her in the eyes. having no words. . ."Rub--" weiss didn't finish because i didn't let her "a beast" was all i said before running away into the forest "Ruby!!!" weiss screamed my name but i didn't look back. i never do

all that running led me to a ruin . . . the same ruin that i and team RWBY first fought as a team. . ."why did my feet led me here? what purpose do i gain by being here?" i sat by a tree laying my back on the bare wood. . .my head tilted up as i looked over at the half broken moon, i closed my eyes leaving me into the darkness. 

my whole body relaxing and resting after that terrifying encounter. . 

'you should have hurt them like they hurt you' 

my relaxation was ruined by that him again "leave me alone. . . you already ruined my chance to prove that i'm not a monster. . .now weiss is afraid of me"

'not my fault you wouldn't get back at them'

i sighed and opened my eyes once more.

"i wonder what mom would do, if she were still alive. . ." i mumbled, thinking back at the words she told me before she left for her mission

"You can't find the light. . .when your hiding in the dark" i whispered to myself of the words she said to me. . .honestly i wondered what she meant by that. . .

'maybe she meant to stop hiding your true self'

"my true self is to not turn into a blood thirsty beast. . .i never asked for this. . ."

i was little, like 7 years old, when a damn grimm attacked me and slashed open my chest. . .leaving me an open scar across my chest. . .and the demon thats inside me now

getting up on my feet, i started walking back to the dorms but stopped as i was thinking 'maybe i shouldn't. . .weiss will probably be there. . .and i'm afraid of what she would say. . .but than again, maybe thats a good thing. . .i can finally tell her the truth' 

* * * *

Third Person POV

finally made it to the dorms, ruby stepped inside her room, only to be surrounded by her crew mates "Ruby!!, where the hell were you?! we were so worried!" said her older sister, "Yeah, you were nowhere to be found, when weiss said you were missing" blake said and pointed to weiss, who was sitting on her bed, "i. . .we were worried. . .i was worried, when you just ran away. . .i'm really sorry ruby" weiss whispered softly, Ruby didn't know what to say or better yet know where to start. . .Yang and blake noticed the awkward atmosphere around those two and decided to leave these two alone, but yang insisted on saying something when blake grabbed her by the ear and dragged her out the room and into the hall. . .

"Ruby"

"Weiss"

ruby and weiss both said at the same time

ruby gave a small smile and sat next to weiss

"first time saw you smile just a little bit" weiss said

"yeah. . .i don't usually smile. . .honestly, it comes and goes" Ruby said sadly "listen. . .weiss, i got. . .to tell you the truth, i've been hiding for a long time" 

weiss tilt her head up at her . .those icy blue eyes pour though ruby's sliver ones

taking a deep breath, Ruby finally told her, her life long story of the demon inside.

Little did they know, that someone was watching through the shadows, planning their first move. . .One that will change Ruby's Life.


	3. The Demon

Ruby's POV

10 Years Ago

"yang!! come! let's go to the park!" 7 year old me said, staring up at 9 year old yang "i heard they have a new ice cream stand at the park, and a big new favor with chocolate chips! I want to go and try!" i excitedly pointed out while moving yang out the front door of our house in patch "Slow down, Rubes. we have time for that later y'know." yang said "but i want to go now! pleaseeeee! i promise i wont bother you after this." i begged and she sighed "fine, fine. but you own me."

* * * *

I was happy. At that time i got to spend time with my older sister, but i was also stubborn, i should have listen to yang when she said not to go out. But of course i didn't. To stupid to realize that on that day. . . I wouldn't get to be a normal human girl anymore. . . But a demon who crawled it's way inside of me.

* * * * 

walking side by side with yang, i smiled at how the cool breeze brushed my hair softly "Hey sis, thanks for taking me out today" i said, while slipping my hand around hers "anytime, little sister" she smiled.

we made it to the park, looking around, seeing all the happy couple with their kids playing around in the sun cold breeze. i pulled yang to where the ice cream stand was, and i smiled as the owner of the stand, tells me what do i want. . . I told him my order "two chocolate chip ice cream!" 

Yang looked at me "i dont want that favor" she said sharply "who said that one of them was for you?" i smiled innocently, yang laughed, giving the owner her order and than pays.

i took my two ice creams and ran to where there was a bunch, sitting down enjoying the ice cream "best day ever!" i shouted, already finished with my ice cream before yang "winner!!" giggling, i got up and said "i'm going to go play for a bit." 

"don't go too far, remember it's my job to watch over you, when Dad and uncle Qrow gets back from their mission" 

all i did was nodded and ran to play with the other kids

* * * *

Not going too far was the only rule yang gave me. . .but when a kid that lost his ball while playing soccer, rolling into a hole of a gated fence. . .That's when Yang's rule never crossed my mind. Going into that dark and scary forest wasn't my intention, but i wanted to help that kid. . .that ball was a gift from his father before he passed away, so of course i couldn't back down. . .i've always love helping people, the one reason why i wanted to be a huntress, to save people like in those fairy tales yang always reads to me. i don't have time for my emotions. . .i've got to make sure that everybody else is okay. so instead of making him sad and for us 'kids' or anyone else waiting for help to arrive. I decided i would be the hero to make him smile again. and i will. i'll turn tragedies, sadness, and sorrows into beautiful happy endings.

That's why i'm here. . .to make it better.

* * * *

without telling yang where i was going was stupid of me, i find the soccer ball but now i'm lost. sighing i sat down next to a tree, stopping half way i felt my hand land on something hard, very hard, i shallowed hard and followed the trail to where my hand was touching. . .my eyes widened. . .there behind the big oak tree that i was resting on, lied a Beowolf Grimm.

still touching the bone-like spikes protruding from their knees.

i just stared fearful at the creature, staring at their bone-like mask with red markings, got me unable to move from my place. i was so frighten i couldn't even form words to scream for help. . .sensing my fear, the grimm saw me and with a sickening roar that made my ears bleed, it started to charge in, it's bone-like spikes on it's knee pierced my hand and that when i screamed in pain and yanked away my hand, slowly getting up from my feet and started running, unlike yang my semblance wasn't active yet. 

i wasn't powerful with my legs yet but i forced myself to deal with the pain. . . 

finally seeing the gated fence and the opening i crawled in through was in sight, fortunately the grimm wasn't hot on my trail, so i slowly down a bit. . .biggest mistake i have made. . . Catching up to me from one of my sides, i screamed as it slammed head-long into me, falling to the ground on my back. i groaned, bleeding from the side of my head. The Grimm hovered over me, slashing it's long, sharp, white claws. i was crying wanting to go home. . .but i knew that it won't let me. . .Grimm's always finishes up their prey. 

looking at me with those dead and lifeless eyes, the grimm left it's hand and without warning slashed me in the chest, leaving an opening wound, that'll probably leave a scar. 

blood gushed out of me. the grimm wasn't finished with the job. i couldn't move, i couldn't breathe. . . i couldn't even call for help. . . i was alone and scared, my eyes faded to a black and gray color as i started feeling death. watching silently as the grimm was going for another blow.

* * * *

Feeling death that'll soon come, had me thinking about life. . .i wanted to learn more. . .i wanted to maybe grow up and be the hero that everyone wanted, needed. i wanted my dream to come true. . .i wanted new friends. . .i wanted a team to call home. And i want all that in the academy of my dreams. . .Beacon academy is where my sister will soon be going. . . i want to stay with her with all my friends that i'll make soon enough. . . I wanted to live my life to the fullest!!  
that's why i couldn't die there. . . I wouldn't. . . still, it was just a dream, i had many dreams, where i become the hero of my own story and get the princess. . . but this was reality, i was going to die without saying good-bye to my sister. all hope seem lost. . . when i heard a voice. . .his voice. . . 

* * * *

suddenly the world around me seems to be moving to a stop, as i slowly watched the grimm in front of me slow down , just inches from my chest  
'what?. . .happened' i thought to myself. my eyes moved around the open air. . .i paused. . .a sinner shadow appears with a woman. . . the woman had skin that's a deathly pallor. with jet black sclerae in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises that shine brighter when she is agitated. her hair was a half-bun, bleached all over. the hairdo was pale white with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments. she wore a very long, short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground.

the woman held the dark ball of shadow in her palms 'we can help' the voice said, i felt the aura around her. . .it was sinner. . .i wanted her to go away. . . the woman came close to me, looked me straight in the eyes. . . "you have. . .silver eyes." a chill went down my spine as she said those words. . . i still couldn't move, i just looked her back "i. . can't breathe. . ." i weakly mustered out those words. . .they were all could say.

the woman held the ball in front of me and smiles a evil-like smile. 'we'll fix you' the voice talked again. . .'fix me? how?' i thought and with the strength i had left i said the most regrettable words that changed my life forever. "H. .how?" 

the woman just stand above me as she held up the dark ball to my open wound "we can give you power, the power only you can have. ." was all she said, before shoving the dark sinner shade into my body. 

i felt everything in my body move differently, it feels like my bones are going to break! i scream so loud in agony. the sinner being in my body kept moving and moving. it felt so wrong but also so right. . .the tears in my eyes dried up, as my color of silver turns in crimson blood.

my whole body shallowed up by darkness, my wounds slowly healed but left a scar behind. . .

i felt slowly forming on my face, going towards a puddle of water, i looked through the reflection. i was horrified. . .the red and black shadow that appears on my face. . .turned into a terrifying grimm mask. . .but it was half done. my left face appeared to be normal instead of the crimson red of my eye. . .half of my face was turned into a white mask with red crimson markings. . .with sharp razor-tooth teeths. . .i turned around to look at the woman. . .

She was gone

and the grimm that was frozen was now free, slashing down the ground where i used to be. it was confused so it looked up and saw me. i thought it was me. . .but it looked scared. . .can't blame them if i'm horrified myself. . .it shook it's head and started charging at me to finish the job but i didn't let it, with my tiny legs i swiftly moved to the side before it could slam me again. with the upper hand, i charge back and suddenly, like my body was moving on its own, i slammed a punch into their mask, creaking it. my hand grew claws on the tip of my fingers, so i slashed my demon-like claws into the grimms neck. . .i watched as it fades to ash.

my mind was moving fast. . .i was breathing heavily. . .i didn't know what to do. . .i fell on my knees roughly, as the form that i just used fades. . . the 7 year old Ruby Rose. . .wasn't a normal girl anymore. . .my life has charged. . .for the worst. . 

* * * *

Back to the Present:

"i fainted and that's when everything in my life charged. i woke up in a hospital, lucky yang was the one that find me. she said i took 3 days to wake up. she didn't know what happened to me but she did saw the scar i had on my chest, the doctors took x-ray but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. . .but i still felt his presence. . ." i looked down and sighed, my back hit the bed of weiss'. . ."so did you told yang?" she asked and i nodded "i did. . she wasn't to happy when i told her that a living demon was living inside me" i laughed nervously "but. . .without him and that mysterious woman, i wouldn't be here. . .with you. . .right now" i blushed 

'i meant to say 'with our friends.' but i got caught in the moment just now, ugh all i'm doing is just randomly flirting with her' i thought

"a-anyways, that's my story. my childhood. my new life. . .are you mad because i didn't tell you anything?" i said and looked down at my hands, waiting for her answer. my mind keeps repeating on what she's going to say. . .it kept going to negative thoughts. until she spoke, that made my heart skip a beat. 

"No, i'm not mad. i'm relieved that you told me" she smiled 

"why relieved?" i asked

"Because now you don't have to go though this pain or suffering again. . .you have a team. . . we may not always see eye-to-eye, but we love you ruby, Yang, Blake. . .and me. You don't have to go though this alone, cry on us for a chance" she laid a hand on my cheek, feeling the cold, soft liquid rolling down my face.

"Thank you. . ." i looked behind weiss, where Yang and blake stood. "All of you."

* * * *

Third POV

Watching closely, the person in the shadow, retreated "Soon. .you will be the cause for the death's of your friends"

Meanwhile. .in the far off coast of Vale

"is the plan on full course?" a woman asked in a sharp tone.

"Yes, it is. we sent over somebody to watch over the girl. they radioed me and it seems that the girl in the red hood has yet to awaken it's true power that lives inside her. Soon, she will be the key to finally get what's ours" a woman with silk black hair said

she was about 5'11". she had amber colored eyes and her aura glowed orange, she wore a crimson yellow outfit, and an eyepatch. 

her left hand held a red and orange flame. all but a smile on her face.

"She'll realize that this. . .is just the beginning."


	4. Darkness

Ruby's POV

Cold. .Dark. . and alone. . .

trapped in a dream, with no way out. . . no one to call for help. .

. . .in a way it was relaxing. . .

the darkness grew inside and swallowed everything that stand in its way. . .and so all will soon disappear. . .and without even knowing it

. . .my soul will soon turn to darkness. . .

* * * *

i woke up from my bed, breathing heavily. . .

my whole body was drenched with sweat. . .my surroundings were no longer in that dark room, but back inside my dorm. . .where everyone was asleep.

i got up and jumped down my own bed and lightly tapped my foot on the hard solid ground. Weiss was on the bottom of the bed softly breathing in her sleep, i smiled and slowly cover her with a blanket that was folded near her feet.

i went inside the bathroom and took a nice cold shower. it was refreshing, the tiny droplets fell lightly on my bare back clearing off the sweat that hung there. . .i sighed happily 

A few hours later, i got out of the shower and got dress

i wore a dark red t-shirt and black jeans with a red and black belt around my waist, i than put on my black sneakers.

Grabbing my scythe and heading out the door to the training grounds.

* * * *

i usually fight with Crescent Rose but this time i felt like doing something different. 

i started to putting up a fighting stance, when a voice was heard.

"A fighting stance? that's a new one, and i thought you let crescent rose do all the dirty work" 

i looked to see where the voice was coming from and smiled "Alex" my friend 

the one friend who treated me like a normal girl instead of a beast.

Alex went to beacon the same time i did, and she found out about my demon half when i first lost control but pointed it out that she just didn't care what i was. Demon or not. i was still me. . .i was still Ruby Rose 

"Soo. . why change the fighting stance?" she asked

"because, i'm always relying on Crescent Rose. .and i never once defended myself without her. .so i want to try now. ." i answered 

"i get that, but why?"

"i want to protect everyone. .i hate being useless, what if crescent rose goes missing? and i have nothing else to fight with? i want to protect them. . i want to protect her with my own two hands!!" the words i said, lit a smile to Alex's face. 

"i'll help then" she said "really? thank you so much!" i said cheerfully. i was surprised at myself, i'm never this cheerful. . .weiss flashed in my mind and i smiled. . suddenly i see a fist flying towards my face.

before it can connect i barely dodged out of the way, "the hell?!" i shouted in surprise 

"Never look away from your opponent! that's the one rule in this fight training, always look straight at your opponent." she stated

i nodded and got ready to fight "i'm ready" i charged at her, i threw out a punch. it was a backfist by forming a fist and striking with the backside of my fist and i aimed at her stomach. she dodged, grabbing my fist and spinning my whole arm behind my back and i groaned, but that didn't stop me there.

i head-butted her with the back of my head, she side-step out of the way which gave me the chance to get away, i swiftly swing my left leg sideways in a circular motion, kicking Alex's side with the front of my leg.

she laughed "Nice, your getting the hang of this." she smiled rubbing her side "literally, got me really good. . keep this up and you might catch up to Yang." i laughed lightly

'Enjoying yourself? don't get to comfortable.'

I growled "i want to keep going" 

"you sure?" said alex

"i am"

Alex nodded and we continued with the training until the sun begun to raise.

* * * *

i took a small towel from my duffle bag and wiped my face with it, Alex had to leave to catch up on some school work. and i walked back to my dorm room before anyone can wake up.

inside of the room was still dark. weird. the curtains on the window was half sliced, so it shouldn't e this dark if the sun is raising up.

"Weiss?" i said her name but it was more like a whisper. No response. .

"Yang? Blake?" 

Still No response. .

"Where is every-" my words got off by a shard of glass, slashing my cheek a bit. "Tsh! who's there!?"

i see a shadow hiding in a tree of the outside window near my dorm "who are you?"

the shadow didn't respond "where are my friends?" 

the creature or whatever it is, still didn't answer. .

Suddenly it went back in behind the tree and faded into the darkness 

"hey wait!" i ran towards the window but it was to late, the shadow just disappeared. my shoulders tensed up , wondering if he or she was watching me from the beginning. i looked around the room to see if that piece of shard glass was still here. but it wasn't, it was gone.

it pierced through a wall, the wall showed blood. my blood.

* * * *  
washing my face in the bathroom sink, the blood on my cheek dripped down to the flowing water below as i started cleaning it.

a knock on the door startled me, "w. .who's there?"

"it's me, weiss, may i come in?" she responded so softly

"y-yeah. ." luckily the blood on my cheek slowed down and i put a bandage where it had been cut.

Weiss slowly opened the door "Ruby, are you okay? we didn't see you at dinner."

"i'm fine, just a little tired" i smiled at her and she suddenly moved closer

"what happened to your cheek?"

"oh. .um i fell off my bed, no big deal"

"i see. ." weiss slowly lift up a hand and gently laid it on my cheek that has been hurt.

blushing, i turned away from her. 

"a-anyways, how was dinner?" i said

she drew her hand away and smile slowly "it was good, nora started telling stories about how she defeated 100 beowolves. .none of us believed it but we didn't say anything but listen to her tales." weiss said flipping her hair 

same old weiss. "i bought dinner for you. . you must be hungry after all that fighting you had with Alex earlier in the morning"

"how did you know? i was very quiet leaving the room, so how?" i said

" you dolt, i'm your partner. i know you, Ruby Rose."

i smiled and went out the bathroom into the room sitting on top of weiss bed.

"hey, i didnt give you permission to sit on my bed" weiss said

"do i really needed permission? besides i went to sleep on you bed before with you beside me" i smirked

weiss blushed brightly "You Dunce!!" 

i laughed. this was fun, teasing her and laughing with her. 

i hope this will never go away.

* * * *  
Third Person POV

Ruby was happy, she got to enjoy all the little things she had missed while being part of weiss' partner. She thinks that if she keeps enjoying the little things she has than everything will be okay.

But that was just wishful thinking, she doesnt know much about having fun. but with the company of weiss, then everything will go smoothly

. .but the truth is. .she is worried, deep inside her heart, she feels that the darkness will take over. that all this she has with her friends and her beloved partner will soon be erased from existence. .

she wants to protect all of them. .but the more powerful the demon becomes. . the more she loses her soul, her humanity, and herself.

Deep inside the forest lies a building near the coast of vale

The shadow that hid behind the tree was now resting, a ball of flames in their hands,"she didn't suspect a thing, sure she saw me but i hid my face very well." the figure sounded as a woman.

"I understand that, but next time be careful. she's not human, she could've killed you on the spot." a woman with the white haired bun stated

"i understand. Salem " 

the woman named Salem nodded and said "did you got what i needed?"

the crimson eyed female smiled "a drop of her blood as ordered" she handed the dark witch a shard of glass that has dyed blood on it

"Excellent. Now the real fun begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...I usually write my stories in a notebook but I didn't, so this chapter is just what was on my mind, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my fellow readers! I am- well I can’t say that I’m new but this is my first book I’m doing on here and I thank all the readers, who’s reading right now. I’m not very good at this but I really hope you like it. And I’m also looking for someone who’s good at editing my stories..if your Interested Just Common down below. Anyways enjoy my story


End file.
